


Waiting on Karma

by lucifel



Series: Band of Brother's: Drabbling Through The War [1]
Category: Band of Brothers, Rome
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifel/pseuds/lucifel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits in a tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from 2007

When I was a small whelp my father would try repeatedly to beat my lessons into my thick head. Then, his most oft repeated phrase had been that the Gods would rewarded the pious.

Fucking load of crap, that was.

Thing is, it wasn't just my father - you believed it too. Those days, (when this place was still Gaul,) it irked me to no end.

You don't even remember those days.

If you did, you wouldn't be back here.

2000 or so years ago, (I was never very good at math,) Paris was a group of stinking huts on an ugly damp island.

2000 years later, Paris is a coupla lumps a stinking rock on a slightly less ugly (but still fucking damp) island.

It's not much better in the dark.

You're supposed to be here to laugh at me for thinking that.

I hate waiting for late arrivals, (and when did you start takin' to being late?) but one learns patience in my trade.

When time is endless, it starts to mean less to you.

"Pardon me," your voice finally, finally asks from the doorway, "but have you by any chance a room for the night?"

You're here.

Your French is terrible. Your phrasing is awkward. But lookin' at you I know that you're the one I've been waiting on. The glare of your soul blocks out your physical body for a moment.

How I've missed you my old friend.

You're currently a little odd looking to be certain. Too skinny and too fair. But you've a warriors heart every time and that look in your eyes tugs just a little too much at my heart. It's been a long while my friend. I whisper in my mind. Where have been these last decades?

"'Ello there," I smile at you. "Names Pullo. Welcome to The Tavern."

"Captain Dick Winters," You tell me with an extended hand.

Pleasure to see you again Vorenus. I whisper in my head, You've been much missed


End file.
